


Logistical Issue

by hourlyyoonhong



Series: MYMP. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, auntie julie is back and so am i
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: It’s been a good few months since they chanced upon each other at Mary Grace during one of their moms’ tita meetings. Since then, so much has unexpectedly changed.But some things have also remained the same.
Relationships: 95z dynamic if you squint hard, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, past cheolsoo - Relationship
Series: MYMP. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Logistical Issue

“Hi” Joshua smiles, a drink away from being completely wasted, incredibly tipsy and almost tripping on his own feet as he walks into his unit.

“Daming nainom ah” Jeonghan says, wrapping an arm around his waist and supporting his weight against him easily. 

“It was an org party, lahat was drinking!” Joshua says, toying with the buttons of Jeonghan’s polo shirt, clearly distracted by the collarbone that was almost slapping his cheek. 

“Babe, saan eyes ko?” Jeonghan asks and Joshua whips his head up to look at Jeonghan’s face so fast he almost gets a whiplash. 

“Here” Joshua says, pointer finger shakily landing on Jeonghan’s nose right between his eyes and it makes him smile. “I’m talking to you pa, look at me muna” Jeonghan says and Joshua giggles, shaking his head as he hides his face on the other’s neck. 

“Ayaw” he whines, his breath tickling Jeonghan’s skin. “You’ll just get mad at me for not pacing” he pauses, a pout on his lips as he reflects on his actions. “Let me tell you lang ha, I knew I could drink dami because Seungcheol was there and he was gonna take me home” he says, jabbing a finger on Jeonghan’s chest, making the other snort. 

“I know” Jeonghan chuckles, pushing Joshua’s hair off his forehead and giving him a small kiss. “Pero, naalala mo, bukas game ng UST and LaSalle, manonood tayo nila mommy?” 

Joshua gasps, pulling away from Jeonghan in a flash as he holds onto his shoulders for support. “Oh no! Jeonghan oh no! I forgot! Hala!” he starts panicking and Jeonghan laughs, collecting Joshua in his arms again. “It’s okay, dami ka pa namang time to sober up.” He says, giving his ass a fond pat. 

“You’re right! It’s aga pa” Joshua says, fingers already working on the buttons on Jeonghan’s polo. It makes the latter cock up a brow in amusement.

“You have dami time to kiss me pa” Joshua supplies, biting his tongue in that flirty way he always does when he’s feeling cute. 

“Ganon ba yon?” Jeonghan asks, just to annoy him and Joshua pouts.

“Yes! Ganon yon!” he answers, cupping Jeonghan’s cheek before finally closing the distance between their lips. 

Jeonghan pulls Joshua closer and the other whines, pulling away to tell Jeonghan “I miss you” which the makes the other laugh.

Jeonghan makes sure to let the other feel how much he missed him too, letting their tongues do the talking as they kissed. He feels Joshua smile against his lips as he hugs him tighter when they plop on the couch. They were a mess of giggles and tangled limbs as they start kissing again. 

It’s been a good few months since they chanced upon each other at Mary Grace during one of their moms’ tita meetings. Since then, so much has unexpectedly changed.

For one, they’re already basically living together in Joshua’s condo. Both their phones have been rid of dating apps and have been replaced by cart after cart of sex toys waiting to be checked out-- on Jeonghan’s phone at least. 

But some things have also remained the same. 

Their mothers continue to be oblivious about their lowkey highkey fling.

It’s not that they wanted to keep it a secret because they weren't sure of each other yet. It was more of them wanting to avoid their mothers’ prodding questions about their potential blooming relationship. Not to mention the awkward and invasive birds and bees pep talk they might give them too. 

“Woah shit, sorry” Seungcheol says, turning around to face the bathroom door again once he gets greeted by the sight of Jeonghan and Joshua making out. 

Another thing that remained constant was Seungcheol’s presence.

“Labo, bro. Kanina ka pa nasa CR?” Jeonghan chuckles, running his hand down Joshua’s back, comforting the embarrassed bitch on his lap. 

“Gags bro, sabi ko kanina sa door pa-CR eh” he says, walking sideways to avoid eye contact with them as he took his bag and made his way to the door. 

Jeonghan just laughs, giving Jisoo a peck on the cheek as he teases him. “Bat ka nahihiya?Si Cheol lang yan. Namomol mo na nga yan eh” 

“Enough” Joshua whines, a frown on his forehead as he knocks it against Jeonghan’s. 

“Gago, narinig ko yon” Seungcheol chuckles, strapping his shoes on. “Ay Han!” he says, turning to face Jeonghan once he was by the door. “Check mo yung nilink ko sayo, nakasale sila” he says, a conniving glint in his eyes as he smiles. 

“Talaga? Sige bro, check ko” Jeonghan says, nodding. 

There was a pregnant silence lingering in the air as Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. 

Joshua had no idea what was going on but hey, these were Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they were -- in his humble and very biased opinion-- the best people in the world. And the fact that they get along so well brings Joshua so much joy. 

“Tangina mo baka mamaya mamali na naman sila ng delivery ah” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol doubles over laughing, face turning red as he does. 

“Tanga ng fucking logistical issue mo bro” Seungcheol says, barely breathing in between fits of laughter. “Double check kasi the pin!” he reminds and Jeonghan laughs even louder, pulling Joshua closer to him by reflex.

“Bobo mo forever, gago. Una na ko, happy laplap” Seungcheol says, leaving Joshua chuckling at his awfully lewd farewell.

Jeonghan counters with “Tangina mo, ingat sila sayo!” as he sees Seungcheol on his way out of the door, revelling in the satisfying click announcing that they were finally alone. 

Joshua wastes no time, immediately invading Jeonghan’s personal space and picking up where they left off as soon as Seungcheol left. Jeonghan lets him though. Completely indulging his baby’s every little whine. 

With everything that came and went, there were still things that Joshua could not get used to. 

One of which was the size of Jeonghan’s cock. 

“Why do you have to be so big ba kasi?” Joshua whines, staring at Jeonghan’s intimidatingly handsome dick as he readies his mouth. 

“Sorry, yan ang bigay ni papa God” Jeonghan says, only spreading his legs wider to accommodate a kneeling Joshua. 

“I can never take all of this in, alam mo yon” Joshua says with a shake of his head before letting his tongue trace a vein on the underside of Jeonghan’s cock, making the latter his. 

“Just take in what you can ngayon, babe” Jeonghan says, thumbing at Joshua’s cheek. “We have all the time in the world naman to practice.” he continues and it makes Joshua flush. 

Leave it to Jeonghan to make the weirdest situations incredibly sweet and endearing. Jeonghan’s little speech was what gave Joshua the extra push he needed to try and deep throat Jeonghan. He failed miserably of course, coughing and all but dying halfway through as he choked on Jeonghan’s length but his boyfriend’s fond eyes and caring hands make all inhibitions fly out the window. 

(And not to brag or anything but his ass took Jeonghan’s cock like a champ. His ass was a fucking blackhole.)

The next morning, Joshua wakes up to a thud. He groans, trying to blink the sleep away from his crusty eyes as he tried to make sense of everything around him despite his brewing headache. 

“Babe?” he calls out to Jeonghan who was trying to get dressed. 

“Nagising kita?” Jeonghan asks, buttoning his polo up with deft fingers as he made his way to the bed to give Joshua a kiss. “Sorry, tumawag kasi si mommy, papunta na sila ni Cassy sa condo, I need to go na” he says, buckling his belt as he explained. 

“What time is it na ba?” Joshua asks, voice hoarse as he settles back on the bed, letting his head be enveloped by his soft pillow. 

“9 pa lang naman, tulog ka pa” he says, running around to collect his things and make sure he didnt forget anything. “I’ll see you later sa game?” he offers, putting a piece of advil on the bedside table next to a glass of water. 

“Okay” Joshua says, eyes fluttering shut as Jeonghan presses a kiss on his forehead. “Love you” he grumbles sleepily and Jeonghan chuckles, pinching his cheek. “Love you, change the sheets bago pumunta si Tita Lita, ha?” he reminds before all but bolting to the door. 

His mom wouldnt be here until lunch so he decides to succumb to sleep. Three more hours of sleep wouldnt hurt, right?

Apparently, it would. 

“Jisoo” a voice calls at the same time a hand starts shaking him awake. “Huy, Anak” Joshua groans, shying away from the touch as he slept again. 

“Ay naman anak eh! You wake up na” his mom says, pushing the curtains apart to let the harsh noon sunlight in, making Joshua moan in pain. 

“Anak it’s 1:30 already, bangon naman na, baby boy” she calls, pushing Joshua’s hair out of his face as she tries to shake him awake. “We need to eat anak, sige na, we might miss the game!” she continues, patting his thigh until he breaks and finally gets up.

“Oh, what happened to you, anak? You look like shit” his mom tells him. A scrutinizing look settles on her face as she watches his son groan and clutch his head like some kind of a hurt animal. 

“Shit agad, ma?” Joshua whines, a sharp pain shooting on his spine when he sits up. 

“Jisoo, you look wasak!! Did you drink?” she prods, handing him his glass of water. 

“I’m okay ma” he says, shaking his head as he takes the glass, downing the advil pill Jeonghan left on the table. 

“Someone came over kagabi no?” Joshua almost chokes on his water, leaving him sputtering pathetically as he tries to recover. 

“What?” he says, eyes widening in panic. 

“Hey ha, I’m not born kahapon! I saw this oh” she says, hovering her finger on the very notable cum stain on Joshua’s bed. 

_Tanga. That’s what you get for oversleeping._

“Ikaw I keep telling you to stop that grinders grinders thingy na! Anak are the people there safe? Nako Jisoo if you get cooties talaga ha, nako!” his mom says, fuming and Joshua almost melts on the spot. 

“Mom! Hindi na nga ako naggrinder!”

“Oh, eh who were you with?”

Joshua gulps, eyes squinting as he fell deep in thought, trying to spew an excuse. “I will ligo na, we might miss the game” he says, coming up with nothing. 

He just stands up and rushes to the bathroom to get bathed and changed, his phone clutched safely in his hands as he tells Jeonghan what happened. 

He walks back into his room fresh and showered and his mom pats the seat next to her on Joshua’s dining table. “Come on na Jisoo. Don’t make the food wait! Naku pag tinanggihan ka ng grasya” she says, setting the table for them.

“Yes ma” he says, checking his phone to see a message from Jeonghan saying _ayaw mo kasi lunukin eh kulit mo eh_

“No phones on the table, anak” his mother chides, putting rice on his plates and Joshua closes his eyes.

In true Joshua fashion, he meditates and counts to 10 beforereplying with a very eloquent middle finger emoji and setting his phone face down on the table.

Joshua made sure to keep his mom entertained, telling her about his latest plate and even going as far as disclosing Seungcheol’s love story just so he could avoid the weird confrontation they had earlier. 

“Buti naman you showered na anak, we’re meeting your Tita Ina ulit today eh” she says as they board their Montero. Thankfully, Kuya Lito was free to drive them today. “Remember the last time you saw Jeonghan you didnt get to ligo? Ayan tuloy di ka niya mineet ulit”

Joshua scoffs. “Ma, if alam mo lang” he says, shaking his head a little. 

“If alam ko lang what?” she prods, tapping Kuya Lito’s shoulder to tell him to start driving. 

Shit. 

“If alam mo lang….how much I agree with you, ma. Oo nga, sayang” Joshua says, barely dodging the bullet. 

“I told you kasi don't be mabaho eh” she says, clicking her tongue in distaste. “Sayang, he’s cute pa naman” 

“Who?” Joshua asks, too busy texting Jeonghan to pay full attention to what his mom had to say. 

“Si Jeonghan, nak. He’s cute diba? Type mo yung ganon eh”

“Grabe, ma! How do you even know my type!”

“Jisoo” his mom begins, shaking her head as she chuckles. “Anak naman! Do you think you were subtle? Grabe mo tignan si Jeonghan, anak! Kala ko nga matutunaw na yung anak ng tita mo eh” she adds and Joshua flushes. 

“I didn't stare at him kaya”

“Anak, papunta ka pa lang pabalik na ako” she says, shaking her head as she laughs. “But he looked at you the same way nga anak eh. I was reminded of your dad and I nung mga bata pa kami.” she giggles and it makes Joshua smile, too. 

“You know I miss your dad nga eh” his mom says with the fondest of smiles. 

“Ang bagets ha” Joshua teases and his mom snorts. 

“Aba! Bakit? Can't I miss your papa na just because matanda na kami? It's not like that, anak. Alam mo yung wedding vow ng daddy mo diba?”

“As we grow old together, may our hearts stay youthful.” they say in unison. Joshua has heard it so many times. His mother was his father’s biggest fan. 

His parents were the blueprint of movie couples. They were childhood friends turned high-school sweethearts who became happily married immediately after college. They’ve been married for years but still act like lovesick teenagers. It was equal parts endearing and horrifying to see at times. 

It used to be such a mystery to Joshua how his parents never got sick of each other. Wondered how they have stayed in love for so long, despite all the years and struggles between them. 

But since he and Jeonghan got together, everything started to click into place.

There were just people meant to stay together. 

“I wish makauwi na dad mo next month, anak. Tigang na ako” she laughs, her boisterous laugh filling the car as Joshua covers his ears. 

“Mama kadiri!!!!” he groans, slamming his head against Kuya Lito’s headrest. 

“Nako, since you dont wanna kwento me, I will kwento to you na lang” she says and Joshua sighs, accepting his fate. For the rest of the ride, Joshua listens to his mother tell their love story in excruciating detail. 

LaSalle better win this game, he’s gone through so much to watch this. 

Once they enter the arena, they immediately spot an excited tita Ina with an almost embarrassed but endeared Jeonghan next to her. The amigas exchange hugs and besos while Jeonghan gives Joshua a haughty flying kiss which makes the latter snort. 

“Hi, Joshua” Tita Ina greets and Joshua gives his tita a kiss on the cheek too. “You’ve met my son diba? Jeonghan say hi” tita Ina says, elbowing Jeonghan slightly which makes the other smile before giving Joshua a slight wave. 

“Hi po tita” Jeonghan says, reaching for tita Lita’s hand, wanting to give her a mano but she shakes her head. “Ano ba yan, anak! No need to bless na” she says, patting Jeonghan’s now black hair. 

“Sorry tita” he says, giving her tita a beso before trying to comb his hair into submission with his fingers. 

“Ay” Tita Lita says, pointing at Jeonghan’s wrist. “Same kayo ng bracelet ni Joshua” 

Joshua’s ass clenches around anything, fear running through his veins as he gulps. 

“Po?” Jeonghan asks. Patay malisya pa si tanga. 

“You and Joshua! Same kayo ng bracelet! With the little elephant, oh” she says, pointing to their bracelets. 

“No ma, mine is white oh” Joshua says, showing his which had white beads instead of black ones like Jeonghan’s. 

“Ay, oo nga, akala ko the same, sorry” TIta Lita chuckles as she takes her seat. Tita Ina follows, a fond smile on her face as she says “How cute naman, naku! Just like when you were five, nagmamatchy kayo ng damit noon eh” she says. 

That does the trick. Just like that, the attention flies off of their matchy bracelets as their parents launch into a nostalgic trip, recollecting moments of when Jeonghan and Joshua used to go to school in matching caps and sweaters. 

Jeonghan sat beside his mom while Joshua sat beside his. So close yet so far, 

“Ay anak, you buy nga that ano” Jeonghan’s mom says, unzipping her bag to get her wallet. 

“Yung ano?” Jeonghan asks, sitting up straight as he listens to his mom. 

“That one! That ano oh!” her mom says, vaguely pointing to the staff wearing a hotdog hat. 

“Hotdog?” Jeonghan tries to fill in, pulling out his wallet and his mom rolls her eyes. “Hindi anak! Yung ano nga!” she says scratching her head in frustration. 

“Yung alin ba, ma? Puro ka ano!” he says and it makes Joshua snort.

“Ay, ewan ko sayo! Wala na the ate is gone na! We didnt get to buy the ano na!” she says, rolling her eyes and Jeonghan just laughs in disbelief. 

“Labo” he mutters under his breath “Ano ba kasi gusto mo, ma? Water?” he supplies and his mom nods. 

“Oo! Kanina ko pa sinasabi sayo to buy eh” she says and Jeonghan snorts. 

“Puro ka kasi ano!” he says and his mom hits his shoulder. 

“Ikaw! You keep talking back to me, go buy that ano na!” she says, laughing a little at the situation too. Jeonghan stands, and Joshua follows, volunteering to buy water for him and his mom too. 

“Uy namiss niya ko” Jeonghan teases as they make their way up the stairs, chasing after the ate that sells food and refreshments. 

“A little lang” Joshua says, hooking their pinkies together once they were far from their moms. Jeonghan takes Joshua’s bigger and warmer hands in his without hesitation. 

“Corny mo, ako nga namiss kita eh” he says and Joshua makes a strangled noise in response. “Stop landi-ing me, you said we’ll be lowkey!” he says, a pink hue settling on his cheeks as he smiles. 

“We almost got caught dun sa bracelet ah” Joshua says, taking the bottles of water as Jeonghan paid for them. 

“Oo nga eh, buti nakaisip ka agad ng palusot” he says, pocketing his wallet to share Joshua’s load. “How’s your head na, sakit pa?” he asks and Joshua shakes his head. 

“Thank you for leaving me gamot and taking care of me” Joshua smiles, his eyes disappearing into happy little slivers that make Jeonghan’s heart melt. 

“Anytime, baby” Jeonghan smiles, placing a kiss on Joshua’s forehead. Joshua feels his heart get full. 

Jeonghan was the only person he wanted to grow old with. 

“Watch your step ha” Jeonghan reminds when they make their way down the stairs and back to their seats. 

Jeonghan was the only person he wanted to spend every waking day falling in love with. 

He didn’t know if they were made to stay together but he hopes they were made to last. 

“Anak, I hope you don’t mind if I switched seats with you, ha” Tita Lita says when they come back. Jeonghan smiles, placing the bottles of water on their designated cup holders. One for his mom and one for Joshua’s mom. 

“Okay lang po tita, dito na lang ako sa tabi ni Joshua” he smiles. 

“Thank you anak” Tita Lita smiles before turning her attention back to Tita Ina. “So ano na yon? Yung anak ni Hermana buntis? Oh no” she says, the two titas quickly going back to spilling hot tea. 

Joshua quickly takes Jeonghan’s hand in his after making sure his mom wasnt looking. 

Ulol. So much for being lowkey. 

“Saan si Cassy?” Joshua asks

“Ah, nandon sa Upper Box” he supplies, pointing to where Cassy was standing. “She got in kasi sa Animo Squad so nandon siya making people cheer” he says and Joshua smiles, amazed. 

“Cute naman” he says and Jeonghan snorts before leaning in to whisper a breezy “Mas cute ka wag ka papatalo” 

Joshua pinches his nipple playfully. “Bwiset” he says and Jeonghan feigns being hurt which earns him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Today, LaSalle was against UST and surprisingly, the battle was neck and neck. 

Joshua felt a little guilty that he wasn't really paying attention to the game. Who could blame him though when Yoon Jeonghan was just beside him, getting competitive and borderline aggressive with every badly called time-out or foul. 

If they closed their eyes and really tried, they could even forget that their mothers were just in the next seat. 

“Babe” Jeonghan says, a playful smile on his face as he locks his phone. 

“Mhm?” Joshua asks, taking a sip of his water as he leans closer, trying to hear Jeonghan’s voice in the noisy stadium.

“I got you something pala” 

“Ha?”

“I got you something. From Lazada lang naman. Don’t be shocked if may magarrive na parcel sayo this week ha?” 

“Wait wait” Joshua says, eyes widening in confusion as he turns to look at Jeonghan. “Parcel? For what?”

“For you. I bought you something nga” Jeonghan says, and Joshua nods.  
“I know! I heard you. Pero? Bakit? Eh its not my birthday naman” he says and Jeonghan laughs. 

“Wala lang, belated third month gift?" he shrugs "Can’t I buy my boyfriend nice things lang for no reason?” Jeonghan asks and Joshua smiles at that, feeling his heart warm. He was so spoiled by Jeonghan. 

“I love you” Joshua says softly and Jeonghan gives their linked hands a squeeze before replying “I love you too.”

“Anak what's the score?” Tita Ina calls 

“30-25 ma. Chika chika kayo diyan eh” Jeonghan answers, not bothering to let go of Joshua’s hand. Joshua could care less what the world thinks. Jeonghan was his and he wanted the world to know. 

“Sorry na! We were watching naman” his mom says with a light chortle which Joshua’s mom mimics. 

For the rest of the game, Jeonghan and Joshua keep up their civil bro dude pare act (as best as they can at least) while their mothers stay in a distant chika universe. The two boys all but cuddled in their seats as their mothers huddled and caught up with their hermanas' chikas. LaSalle wins the game and Joshua likes to think he wins against his mom too when he steals a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek that goes unnoticed.

Cassandra joins them for a meal at Banapple for dinner and everyone’s attention stays with her which makes Jeonghan feel the weight off his shoulders. He joins in on teasing his little sister about her lovelife--or the lack thereof-- and Joshua teases her about it too, even offering to set her up with Seungcheol. 

“Seungcheol, kuya? Like, Seungcheol Choi?” Cassandra perks up, almost choking on her steak.

“Yeah! He’s my friend! You know him din?” Joshua chuckles, a cat-like smile settling on his lips. “You ha” he says, gaze teasing as he points at her with his knife. 

“Everyone knows kuya Seungcheol kaya.” she says, before clearing her throat. “So kuya if… you know kuya Seungcheol...edi you also know yung kapatid niya?” she asks, a hopeful glint in her tone, as she straightens up in her seat. 

“Ikaw Cass ah! Crush mo si Hansol no! Bawal ka pa magjowa!” he chuckles and Joshua laughs, wiping the corners of his mouth with the napkin as he does. 

“Ano ba, Han!” he laughs, shoving at Jeonghan playfully. 

“Ayoko! Di pa pwede magjowa, Cassandra Marie! Tsaka na pag fifty ka na” Jeonghan says and it makes his sister grumble in annoyance. 

“I hate you. Talaga. As in” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Ako kaya kuya mo! Ako dapat number one boy mo” he insists, jabbing his fork on her plate and stealing a slice of her steak. 

“Kuya naman eh!” she groans as Jeonghan starts pulling her closer to ruffle her hair.

“Ikaw ah! Bat ayaw mo na magpakiss sakin!” Jeonghan says, clearly offended as he crosses his arms against his chest. 

“Kuya Joshua si kuya oh!” she whines. “Enough na kasi! Sige di ko ibibigay yung parcel mo!” she shouts and Jeonghan immediately stops. 

“What parcel--” Joshua tries to ask but Jeonghan butts in. 

“Cassy close nga pala ako sa kapatid ni Cheol” he says, shifting the conversation. “Gusto mo ipakilala kita kay Vernon?”

“Yes. Kuya, please” Cassandra says and Jeonghan nods. 

“Fine. I’ll even ask him if I can give you his number. Pero ngayon pa lang sinasabi ko na sayo, baka di ka type non, panget mo eh!” Jeonghan says with no real heat. 

Cassandra huffs. “Mama!!! Si kuya oh--”

Jeonghan takes her in his arms immediately, ruffling her hair with his free hand as he laughs. “Ikaw talaga, Cass, di ka majoke. Mama you let Cassy have a jowa na, ha? She’s a big girl na” he says with a smile, giving a greasy kiss on Cassandra’s cheek that has the younger girl crying in distress. 

“Mommy! Si kuya oh!” 

“Jeonghan ha! Cassandra! Stop that, ang lalaki niyo na!” Tita Ina calls, silencing her kids as she signs for the bill. 

“It’s so nice na your children get along so well, Ina” Tita Lita comments, eyes looking at Jeonghan and his sister fondly. 

“Ay nako, Lita, if you know lang. Daming tinatago sakin ng dalawang yan. They’re partners in crime eh.” she chuckles, slipping her credit card into the bill without even looking at the total. 

“Mukhang nga” Tita Lita chuckles, giving Joshua’s shoulder a pat. “Mukhang close na close eh, etong si Joshua doesn’t have a lot of cousins his age kasi. Nakakainggit naman” she says, a small pout on her features. 

“Joshua, hijo” Jeonghan’s mom calls and Joshua gives him the warmest smile as he looks at her with warm eyes. “You treat Cassandra as your sister na din, ha? And ako, I can be your second mama na din. You are family na anak, ha?” she reminds and it makes Joshua’s eyes water as he nods. 

Jeonghan and Joshua’s eyes meet from across the table before giving each other a knowing smile.

They were family. 

On the ride home, Joshua’s watches the night lights breeze past them from their car’s window. His heart feels warm and full knowing Jeonghan’s mother already thinks of him as family. He has a feeling that they already know and that they were only waiting on Jeonghan and Joshua to come and tell them when they were ready. 

“Ma” Joshua calls, inching closer to his mother who was on the opposite end of the seat, 

“Oh?” she answers distractedly, phone a few feet away from her face as she typed a message on her phone. 

Lita Hong was an unpredictable woman and Joshua honestly had no idea how his mom would react to what he was going to say next but he felt the need to say it. He had to tell her. 

“Mama, kami na ni Jeonghan” he says in a quick exhale. 

“Hold on anak, let me just call your tita Ina” she says, holding a hand up. 

“What? Bakit?” 

“Syempre I need to tell her na nagcrack ka na!” she chuckles. 

“Wait...ano?” 

“Jusko naman, Joshua, ang tagal na naming alam!” she says, rolling her eyes. 

Now it was Joshua’s turn to be shocked. 

“Ma… What- Ha?” he asks, brows furrowed in confusion as he shakes his head. Was this real?

“Anak” she begins, giving up on trying to call tita Ina in favor of paying attention to her son. “Don’t you think I know you by now, anak? I know you from head to toe! Literal! Dinala kaya kita ng 9 months, brave of you to think na hindi ko mapapansin yang mga smile smile mo. You are not as discreet as you think, anak!”

“What? My god for real ba, ma?” he chuckles, just giving in and shaking his head. “Kakainis naman akala ko we were galing!”

“Kanina pa namin kayo pinagchichikahan ni Tita Ina mo! We saw the bracelets! And the holding hands and the kissy kissy! Naku! Kala mo no one saw you ha? Hindot!!” she giggles, jabbing a finger on his waist that makes him jolt. 

“And that's okay lang with you, ma?” 

“Yung alin? You and Jeonghan?”

“Yeah. Me and Jeonghan kissing and and doing stuff like that in public”

“I know your dad and I were kind of uptight sayo when you were younger pa. You grew up so reserved and aloof minsan tuloy.” she smiles and Joshua chuckles, feeling extremely targeted. 

“Pero alam mo anak, our outlook has shifted a lot na. Especially your dad, he’s more accepting na rin recently. He even told me na we should trust the decisions you make na, kasi we know naman na pinalaki ka namin ng tama” she smiles, taking Joshua’s hand in his. 

Joshua’s eyes start to water. 

“Kaya anak,” his mother sighs, pulling him into a half hug as she smiles. “If kissing Jeonghan is what makes you happy, edi go for it! While you were with him kanina, anak, you looked so happy. Kamukhang kamukha mo yung smile mo nung baby ka pa anak.” she says and Joshua chuckles at that, resting his much bigger frame against his mother as he lets a tear fall in his cheek. “I’m so happy you get to be with someone who gets to bring out the child in you.”

Joshua starts crying like a child. 

_Iyakin amputa_

“Ano ba yan, does Jeonghan know you cry like a baby din?” his mother asks, wiping her tears away and fanning her face to prevent more tears from falling. 

“I love you Mama” Joshua says, wrapping his arm around her tighter. It makes his mother smile and pull him closer, placing a kiss on his crown as she whispers an “I love you too, nak”

The rest of the ride back to Joshua’s condo was spent catching up. Joshua told his mom everything she’s missed from their _catch up_ session about three months ago to Jeonghan basically living in his condo. He even showed her pictures of him and Jeonghan that he could never find the courage to upload online. 

It made riding through traffic such a breeze and Joshua even wished the ride wouldn’t end soon. He was going to miss his mom a lot. 

“Oh, don’t forget to change your sheets bago ka magsleep ha” his mom reminds as they pull up near his condo. 

Joshua flushes a deep red. “Yes, ma”

“Oh tapos, don’t forget din to register for the elections! You bring Cassandra with you, tell Jeonghan to drive the two of you, that’s bilis lang!” she reminds, patting his thigh and Joshua nods. 

“Tapos pala anak” she says, calling Joshua to move closer. “Tell Jeonghan to be careful of his parcels, ha?” 

“His parcel?” Joshua asks, brow cocking up with interest. 

“Ay! Didn’t he tell you? Last week anak, may naligaw na parcel dun sa house nila! Doon ata nadeliver instead na sa condo niya” his mother giggles. 

Joshua doesn't get it. What's so funny about a missing parcel?

“Ha? What parcel ba yon?”

“Naku Jisoo! Drop that pabebe act na!” His mother says, tapping Kuya Lando’s shoulder to tell him to just hazard in front of Joshua’s condo. 

“Ha? Eh I dont know the parcel nga!”

“Ay naku Jisoo! We know about the dildo Jeonghan bought for you last week, sige na, wag ka na magkunwari diyan!” she says and Joshua enters a state of shock, frozen.

“That’s big ha! Kaya mo ba yon?” his mother giggles, swatting his arm as she laughs. Joshua wishes to be run over by a car right about now.

“Naku! Kayo talagang dalawa! Pinatago niyo pa kay Cassandra, eh wala na, nahawakan na ni Ina, syempre we found out na what it was!” she giggles, shaking her head.

“Ay basta!” his mother laughs, patting his cheek fondly. “Use protection anak, ha? Tsaka drink water after you have sex, kaya you look like shit the morning after eh, dehydrated ka siguro anak” 

“Ma!” Joshua says, holding a hand up to his mom’s face as he took a deep breath. “I love you and you mean everything to me pero we are not having this conversation. God. Mahabag” he says, reeling. 

“Sus, pavirgin” his mother comments and it makes Joshua’s lips form an O in shock. Did his own mother really just call him that-- “Sige na, you akyat na, we’ll drive home pa” she says, giving a still shell-shocked Jisoo a kiss. 

On the elevator ride up to his unit, Joshua falls deep in thought, trying to piece together the mystery of the alleged dildo parcel. As the elevator doors open with a dding, he has more of a brewing headache and none of his questions answered. 

Outside his unit, just atop his door mat laid a box, a pink ribbon keeping it secured. Joshua picks up the card on top of it, immediately recognizing Jeonghan’s scrawny handwriting spelling the word “Joshuji”.

_Happy third! Sorry na-late, logistical issues. HAHA love you! Try natin tomorrow!_

Jeonghan had so much explaining to do in the morning. 

But in the meantime, Joshua had a dildo, a cute plug and the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i am not HAHAHHSAHHDAHDADHADHHDHAHA  
> joshua post those pictures, ur mama approves aha  
> forgive me for birthing a monster. make sure to check your pins twice and get registered to vote!! aha fun


End file.
